


Drive Me Crazy

by TheChemistryTho



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, bottom artyom, top pavel morozov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChemistryTho/pseuds/TheChemistryTho
Summary: Artyom writes about his feelings a lot in his journal. Pavel notices that Artyom gets secretive so he finds out what the problem is and finds a solution for it. ;)This fanfic is based off of some lines from the song coffee breath. i hope you like it!
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Kudos: 17





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Artyom writes about his feelings a lot in his journal. Pavel notices that Artyom gets secretive so he finds out what the problem is and finds a solution for it. ;)

Artyom quickly shut his journal as Pavel walked into his room. He looked at him suspiciously but didn't ask why Artyom was being weird. He sat beside Artyom on the cot in the D6 bunker. After the fight for D6 against the red line the order and the reds made an alliance. The order did let the red line have some of the territory inside the bunker but not anywhere near the secret weapons or important information. Yes, they had an alliance, but the trust between the two factions was still building especially after the reign of Korbut and Moskvin. Pavel and Artyom made small talk as usual, with Pavel throwing in some flirty jokes as always, and talked about their next adventure together. As they planned out everything Artyom's mind wandered back to his journal.

Artyom had quickly shut his journal once Pavel entered the room. He could never see some of the things that Artyom wrote in here, about _him._ Every time he saw Pavel he felt a little flutter in his chest. At first he thought it was nothing but the more time they spent together the more that he realized that wasn't the case. Whenever Pavel would look at him his heart rate would pick up and if he made a flirty joke Artyom's face would heat up. Anything that Pavel did had an effect on him. At first this scared him. What would others think if they knew? But after awhile he came to terms his feelings and accepted himself for who he was. It's not like anyone would find out anyways, he wouldn't let that happen.

The only way he could get his feelings out were to write them down. That was how he dealt with a lot of things but _this thing_ especially had to be written down so that Artyom didn't do something stupid and embarrass himself. How would sometimes write about Pavel, or write poems about Pavel, or draw Pavel when he was looking _especially handsome..._

Ya, that was why he had to use his journal to vent. So that one day he didn't just word vomit his feelings everywhere.

* * *

"What's that you've got there?" Pavel asked as he tilted his head to see what Artyom was writing. He had been extremely jumpy lately and never shared anything that he wrote in his journal anymore. It made Pavel very curious, and very _suspicious._ What could be so bad to Artyom that he wouldn't share it with him?

Artyom flinched, "It's nothing" He said quietly as he tried to put his journal away but Pavel quickly snatched it from his hands and jumped off of the bed. Artyom quickly got up too.

"Come on D'Artagnan, what could be so bad that you have to hide it from me?" Pavel questioned as he held the book out of Artyom's reach and looked at his face. He looked absolutely _terrified. What was up with him?_

_"Please_ just give it back." Artyom pleaded. Pavel could _not_ read anything from there. Not since he's been writing about his feelings so often. If Pavel opened his journal to a random page he would most certainly find something about him. He felt his face slightly blush at that thought. If Pavel knew about how Artyom felt towards him he would probably be disgusted. If not disgusted he would at least be uncomfortable with their friendship once he knew how strong his feelings went, how _deeply_ he felt for Pavel. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Pavel lower the book and start opening it. "Stop!" Artyom said as he desperately tried to grab the book from Pavel but the short ranger couldn't reach it. 

"Hmm let's see..." Pavel teased as he flipped through the book, stopping on a random page. There was a poem. "Ah poetry? I didn't take you as such a patron of the arts, huh chuvak." Pavel laughed as Artyom started to look panicked. He read the poem out loud, "You got those big blue eyes, drive me crazy. Make me fantasize, 'bout you baby. And you smell so sweet, like fresh picked daisies. Call me D'Artagnan, drives me crazy..." Pavel tailed off after that last line. Was this about _him?_ He felt his face heat up. Pavel looked at Artyom and saw his face and ears were bright red.

Artyom heard Pavel trail off. Of all of the poems he could've found in there he found _that one._ He felt like curling up in a ball and dying. Judging by the way Pavel was looking at him it was obvious that he knew that it was about him. The blue eyes, calling him D'Artagnan, it was painfully obvious who the poem was about. 

Pavel glanced back down at Artyom and they made eye contact. They just stared at each other for a couple seconds until Pavel carefully closed the book and set it aside. He slowly stepped closer to Artyom until their chests were almost touching. Artyom looked up at him. Pavel leans forward and quietly says, "Tak, tak, tak D'Artagnan," Artyom visibly blushed after being called that nickname again, "You sure do know how to be subtle about things, huh?" Pavel teased. Artyom was not subtle _at all_. Pavel noticed how he got twitchy when he would ask about his journal or when Artyom would get more flustered when he told flirty jokes. The way he acted was pretty cute though, he had to admit.

Artyom gulped and nervously asked, "Do you hate me?" He looked so helpless when he asked that, Pavel could never hate him.

" _Dorogoy_ , I could never hate you." Pavel said in a low tone as he put his arms around Artyom's waist. Artyom's breath hitched in his throat, what was Pavel doing? He opened his mouth to say something but Pavel cut him off my kissing him. Artyom felt Pavel's soft lips press against his. His body immediately relaxed when he breathed in his scent. _Fresh picked daisies._ His heart rate picked up as Pavel kissed him deeper, warm lips against his. They pulled away for a moment and Artyom looked up at Pavel. He looked was looking down at him with clouded, lustful eyes. He couldn't express how much he loved it when Pavel looked at him like that. Pavel gently pushed him up against the wall and kissed him again more passionately. Artyom moaned into the kiss and the sound was music to Pavel's ears. Pavel pulled away and placed a kiss on Artyom's jaw. Hot lips traveled down Artyom's neck and he started panting. Pavel was putting open mouthed kisses on Artyom's neck and licked a bead of sweat from his from his skin and brought his mouth up to Artyom's ear.

"God, Tyoma your so hot like this." Pavel breathed out. Both their faces flushed as they realized what he said. Pavel blushed, embarrassed, but Artyom thought it was cute to see him like that. Pavel started sucking on Artyom's neck and Artyom let out a groan. He continued sucking on his neck and when he got to one spot Artyom let out a whine, "Pasha..." Pavel felt his dick start to get hard in his pants from the way Artyom said his name.

Artyom felt Pavel's dick get hard after he whined his name. Just the thought of having an effect over Pavel was enough to also make him hard. The two started breathing heavier as they got more aroused. While sill holding Artyom in his arms, Pavel put his hips on Artyom's and grinded onto his crotch. Artyom let out a moan at the sudden contact and begged for more.

"Please Pavel..." Artyom gasped as Pavel continued rubbing their hard-ons together. Artyom felt heat pool in his stomach as he felt his release come closing. His dick twitched and he moaned wildly as he released in his pants. Pavel did the same seconds later and they rode out their orgasms together, almost in perfect sync. After they were done, Artyom practically fell on top of Pavel so Pavel picked him up and set him on the bed and layed down next to him.

"You sure do have a knack for poetry _D'Artagnan."_ Pavel teased. Artyom's face heated up once again and he shyly looked at Pavel.

"I didn't think you would ever rad that, well didn't think anyone would read it for that matter." 

"I'm sorry for going through your journal." Pavel pouted as he looked at Artyom with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine... it was kind of a good thing in the end, huh?" Said Artyom.

"Ya, it was." Pavel smirked as he lent forward to kiss Artyom. Quite a good thing indeed. 


End file.
